Many video distribution systems perform all video compositing at the server. However, such server-side compositing often results in a final composited video that is not well tailored to the client's device or the client's personal preferences.
For example, when a broadcast network broadcasts a baseball game, the client device often displays one or two information boxes containing the current status of the game (current score, current ball and strike count, etc.). These on-screen displays (OSDs) are intended to be displayed in the far upper-left and far upper-right corners of the display screen. When watching the baseball game on a traditional square television set, the OSDs are displayed in this location. However, when watching the baseball game on a newer wide-screen television set, the OSDs may not be located in the far upper-left and far upper-right corners of the display screen. Rather, the OSDs may be displayed closer towards the center of the display screen. This behavior occurs because the video image is intentionally composited at the video server such that the OSDs are visible on all types of display screens. Because wide-screen television sets have more horizontal display area than traditional square television sets, the OSDs appear to be closer to the center of the wide-screen display. Hence, it can be appreciated that often the best way to display a video stream is a function of the type of display screen of the client device. In another example, a user may wish to not view the OSDs sent by the broadcaster. Unfortunately, conventional composite-at-the-server methods do not allow a user to control whether an OSD is displayed. In yet another example, a user may want to switch formats of a movie depending on what type of client device he/she is using. For example, if a movie is filmed in wide-screen format and the user has a traditional square television set, the user may want the ability to choose whether to display the movie in letter-box format or square format. Unfortunately, changing the composition of the display images according to the preference of a user is limited in conventional systems.